1. Technical Field
This invention relates generally to personal electronic devices, and more specifically, to an apparatus for warming a battery for a personal electronic device.
2. Background Art
Personal electronic devices are widely used in today""s information age. Cellular telephones, two-way radios, pagers, personal data assistants, calculators, and voice recorders/players, are only some of the devices commonly used by people to stay organized and informed. Many individuals carry such devices wherever they go, outdoors as well as indoors.
Batteries for these devices tend to be temperature sensitive and may experience a shortened life span or may completely fail when exposed to cold temperatures due to the limits of current cell chemistry technology. Some users of personal electronic devices desire to use such devices in severe cold weather (e.g., while doing research in Antarctica) where sub-zero temperatures are common. However, most current lithium-ion batteries have a near zero charge time when exposed to sub-zero temperatures. Therefore, there is a need for an apparatus which keeps batteries warm in cold conditions.